wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Bhourn Thunderhorn
"If you ever talked to one of them Thunderhorns, they may know plenty bout him. For he was a hunter among them." Bhourn is a young and adventureous Tauren. 'He is considered louder then most but '''''not by alot. He is very flirty with women and a jokester.'' He prefers to wear very little clothing after his last hunt. ''He gen'''''erally keeps to himself when around strangers, but is loud when around '''companions. He is usually seen speaking to his pet Kurribo in the Tauren tongue.' 'Kurribo' Kurribo, also known as 'shtealo' in Taurahe, is Bhourn's loyal companion. Bhourn met this strange creature as a hatchling in the wailing caverns on a hunt for raptors. He wrestled with the beast and tamed it, but the beast is similar to Bhourn and refused to give in easily. In the first year of being Bhourns companion he has attacked Bhourn several times trying to escape. Bhourn of course accepted the challenge and with alot of hard work he made his companion his new best friend. He has trained Kurribo to be kind and gentle, yet sparked and ferocious at the right times. He is known to "kiss-up" to the females of the horde, in order to get the one thing he desires most. A nice rub on the head. 'Early History' '''They say Bhourn was a simple one growing up. Never got in any trouble or do anything extraoridnary, until he reached adulthood. That is when he truly started to shine. Being of Thunderhorn tribe, he was naturally a good hunter. Hunting kodo before even reaching twenty. By the age of 22 he decided to go on a long hunt in the barrens, he spent a good 3 months out in the barrens, where he gained his title "Hunter of Strider". Which he earned by killing more Plainstriders then any other tauren hunter of his age. He afterwards returned home and grew a habit of drinking. He drank so much he was often seen passed out in his tent. Two years after his great hunt, he returned to the wild of the barrens at the age of 24. He wandered around the middle-area of the barrens and found himself upon an oasis. Naturally curious and thirsty, he ran over to the oasis with pure joy, and drank to his desire. After his fair share, he glanced to the side and spotted a cave. Seeing how dark it was getting he decided to use the cave as shelter. Unfortunatly it was the "Wailing Caverns". So as he walked in and saw all of the deviate creatures he decided to sneak past them and he made a small fire deep inside the cave. After a bad nights sleep, he gazed around him in search of a meal, but before his eyes he caught glimpse of a golden wind serpent. He watched it for days. Learning all about it, he called it Shtealo. One the fitfh day, he decided that it shall become his new companion. He ran full speed towards it and tackled it, and wrestled with it trying to defeat his opponent. He quickly brought the serpent under his grasp. He then attached a chain to its neck and led it out of the cave quickly. He fed it fish (Which he observed is his favorite from watching him) and gave it plenty of water. The creature looked at him satisfied, then used its lightning breath to shock him. Bhourn smirked at the creature and its mystical powers, and he thought to himself "This is the one pet for me, I will call you...Kurribo." ' 'Piracy' About a year after his meet with Kurribo, he found a poster looking for crew members for a ship called, "The Maidens Booty". Naturally curious he decided to join the crew. His captain, "Capt. Beerbeard" saw him as a pretty strong tauren with a nice arm and welcomed him with open hands. That is, until they left the port of Booty bay. Afterwards, Bhourn remembers his first few months on the open sea living hell. He was picked on by most, even the Gnomish nagivator! But one day he grew tired of it, and he chucked the gnome into neptulons realm. After that he started getting more respect on the ship. He even got a pirate accent after a while on the ship, but seeing how there was no navigator anymore. The ship was lost at sea for a few months. Crew members were starving and lack of hygiene was making everyone sick. Bhourn, fed up with it all, decided to become the new "navigator" and put the ship back on the right course. Once the returned to Booty Bay, Bhourn said farewell to his pirate companions, but it was only temporary. At the age of 26 he would return back to his old ship as the first mate. The old crew members were glad to have him back, and life on the sea was normal for him. While aboard the ship with his pet Kurribo he managed to teach him many tricks. A few of them being how to be a gentlemen to the ladies and how to kill quickly if angered. After 5 years of piracy he finnaly decided to retire at the age of 29. ' 'The Cataclysm 'After he left, he returned to Mulgore to live in peace. Only for two weeks before the hunger of adventure took him. He returned to the Barrens with his companion Kurribo once more for about a thumb|306px|link=month. He then headed to Silvermoon city in search of work. He joined a group called the Blood Imperial, with the leader being a close friend of his named Sived. He met many a people there but soon the leader and his wife were assasinated and the Imperial fell. At the age of 33 two years after the death of his friends, the Cataclysm came,Bhourn was shocked with how the earth had changed and was afraid to return to the barrens. But after a while he got used to the chnage and '''he returned to Silvermoon and joined the "Lakefire Cartel" for a short period. On one of his missions he had to find a small goblin in the Barrens. Nervous about how the lan'd had changed he decided to start north. He was hoping to go to the crossroads but found himself on the borders of Ashenvale forest. He saw the ongoing battle and was knocked out by a Night elf. He was then dragged to a small prison camp outside of Astranaar. After the first night, his pet Kurribo had managed to take the keys from the guard and got his cage unlocked. The elves had taken his armor and equipment. He had attempted to retaken it but an elf came up from the bushes and slashed him across his chest with his blade. Bhourn filled with rage grabbed his axe and slashed the night elf into pieces. He then took what all he had and fled into Felwood. Once he crossed into Felwood, he instantly wanted to turn back, but he knew he couldn't. He made a campfire at the border entrance into Felwood. During his sleep he was attacked by a corrupted bear and was bit numerous times, he eventually managed to strangle the beast while, Kurribo poked out it's eyes. As soon as he was bit he knew what might happend, so he followed the path north while being eaten alive by the numerous insects that lived there. On his way he met a Satyr who welcomed Bhourn into his hut. Bhourn slightly mad with the lack of humanoid contact and sickend by the bear bite gladly accepted. The satyr offered him some 'tea' which was actually poisoned. Bhourn drank the poisones tea, and relised what he had done. He then cursed at the satyr and cleaved it in two. He rushed out of the satyrs hu'''t, and settled himself underneath a tree. The poison gripping him. He had refused to let him get to him, so he made his way north and went through the Furbolg cave into Winterspring. He and Kurribo indured the harshed cold in little clothing for a night. They then traveled by day and reached Everlook by the next night, in which he was reintroduced with his old friend. Annalizsha. Category:Archived Characters